Amber
| image = | real name = | alias = February | gender = Female | race = Contractor | messier = UB-001 | ability = Chronokinesis | obeisance = Aging Backwards | age = | birthday = | height = | weight = | birthplace = | relatives = | education = | affiliation = EPR | former affiliation = MI-6, The Syndicate | occupation = Terrorist | former occupation = | team = Amagiri, Brita, Maki | former team = Hei, Bai, Havoc | partner = | former partner = | first appearance = | last seen = Episode 25 | japanese voice = [[Kawakami Tomoko|Kawakami Tomoko (川上 倫子)]] | english voice = Laura Bailey }} Amber, also known by the codename February is the first confirmed Contractor. Her star's Messier code is UB-001. She was a former MI-6 agent who defected to join the Syndicate. After Heaven's War, she used the organization Evening Primrose to fight the Syndicate. Background She was originally a spy for MI-6 with the codename February ''' but later defected and joined the Syndicate, adopting '''Amber as her new name. She worked together with Hei and Bai in South America during the "Heaven's War", and later founded her own organization, the Evening Primrose at that time. She went missing together with Bai and millions of other people when the Heaven's Gate disappeared, only to reappear later to fight the Syndicate with the rest of the strengthened Evening Primrose. She and Hei seemed to have a relationship. She is a powerful Contractor targeted by both MI-6 and The Syndicate. Personality Amber is a very kind person, who gets loyalty from her team as seen with how the Evening Primrose obeys her, without question. Despite being a Contractor, she makes her own choices no matter how illogical it may seem. She cares very deeply for Hei, even when Hei viewed her as a traitor, and often goes out of her way to ensure his safety, she even goes to the extent of compromising her mission to ensure this. Abilities Chronokinesis: Amber's ability is chronal manipulation, which includes temporal freezing of time and rewinding of events to an unknown degree. Elaborate usage of her power enables her to gain knowledge of future events, through a form of clairvoyance. Once time has been frozen around her, she can also pull other people out of the frozen time stream, while those still under her ability's effect will no longer detect her presence or movement. :Obeisance: Her remuneration is aging backwards, making her appear frequently younger. Amagiri has warned her that she cannot use her ability flippantly, saying that she can only pay off her contract to a certain extent. Objective Her overall objective is to destroy the Hell's Gate in a way that doesn't erase every Contractor from existence. She maintains the mysterious Meteor Fragment retrieved from PANDORA's Gate Research Facility in her care in a pouch slung across her shoulder. After showing him all that he would have if he used his power to close off the gate (her, his friends, and his sister), she reveals the true extent of her feelings for him by sacrificing herself so that Hei may pursue, instead, the option of shutting down the particle accelerator that would destroy the gate instead of sacrificing Japan or all Contractors. Future Role Even after her presumed self-erasure, Amber still has an influence on events. In Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor, Misaki discovers a reversed message left by her on a disc, which informs her of what lies ahead. Another message left by her also informs Misaki of the true nature of Izanami and Izanagi, and Amber's goal, once again, appears to be preventing the end of the known world. She also briefly appears behind Misaki, seemingly in physical form, as Misaki turns around to see her, as if registering her presence, but finds nothing. This is most likely Amber prior to her death, traveling into the future depicted in the second season to observe it. Trivia Amber strongly resembles C.C. from Code Geass. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎